French Song Contest 09
|returning = |withdrawing = |system = ESC style|title1 = French Song Contest 09|winning_entry = La tempête Marc Dupré|city = |image1 = Logo titre.png|caption1 = Slogan : "#ModernLove"|image2 = Marc Dupré - La tempête (vidéoclip officiel)|venue = Salle de l’Étoile}}Previous edition: French Song Contest #08 Following edition: French Song Contest #10 ---- The ninth edition of the French Song Contest will be hold in following the victory of the city during the eighth edition. An amount of 29 cities are consequently competing this edition, it's 2 less than the previous edition, due to the withdraws of 5 cities, , , , & Also, this edition see the return of & 2 cities make their debuts : & . Two semi-finals of 14 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join Avignon, the host, in the final. 7 cities will qualify for the Grand Final in each semi-final. signed her first victory with 164 points. twas the runner-up of the edition with 143 points closed the top 3 with 139 points. Trailer The trailer announced the withdraws of , , , & . And also the return of & the two cities of make their first step in the FSC, & . Slogan & logo Valentine's day was the subject of the idea about the artwork of the 9th edition. The slogan of this edition is "#ModernLove", in reference to the freedom to love who we want, no matter the differences. The idea of the heart come easily for the logo but in the cubic way to give a little touch of modernity, an other wink to the slogan. To accompany that, smooth & gradient colors was choosen. That's the first time than there's not an object or something specific behind the logo of the contest. Local Selections (NF) By videos * , the host, held the second edition of Une chanson pour Avignon ''containing 12 songs fighting during 2 semis-finals and one Grand Final for a place in the 9th French Song Contest. The show concluded by the winnning of '''Aysat '''and the song "Ailleurs" with 94 points. * held the third edition of ''Destination Avignon ''containing 5 songs fighting for a place in the ninth French Song Contest. The show concluded by the winnning of '''Marc Dupré '''and the song "La tempête" with 114 points. * held a new Local Selection called simply ''Grenoble's Final. This contest put 5 songs in competition and at the end, it's Benjamin Braxton & Abigail Sugar 'who've been choosen with 66 of points as representative Grenoble at Avignon with the song "Let's Dance" * has also create a contest called ironically ''Floppyland ''where 4 acts fighting to be the reprensentative of Dijon during the 9th French Song Contest. After 5 days of votes, it's the duet the '''Faul & Wad '''who've won with 110 points & have been choosen to sing "Wild Love" at Avignon. * held a new contest in the goal to choosen the Strasbourg's representative. Called ''Strasbourg's Final, 5 acts competed and after 1 week of votes, 'Alice et Moi '''and the song "C'est de la Frénésie" won with 15 points and sung in Avignon. * held the 3rd edition of The Next Flop. It containing 4 songs but it's '''INUÏT '''who's won with 72 points, they'll represent Clermont with the song "Tomboy" * held a brand new contest called ''Direction Triomphe.4 artists fighting for represent the city in Avignon. With 78 points, '''Angèle & Roméo Elvis have been chosen with their song "Tout Oublier". By polls * choose his entry through a selection of two songs, "Ta Main" by Claudio Capéo against "Les châteaux de sable" by the duet Co&Jane. At the end, Co&Jane have been choosen with 87.5% of points to sing on the Avignon's scene. * held a Local Selection called "Une chanson pour Belfort" between two songs. But no sound was revealed during the voting phase. To make their choice, people had to rely on the description of the competing artists and their songs. The selection have been finished by the announced of the victory of the trio Feder, Dan Caplen & Bryce Vine and their song "Control" with 87.5% of votes. Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, 5 are in French , 7 are in English & 2 are in this both languages. Second Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, 10 are in French, 3 are in English & the Brest's song is in French with English chorus. Equality for the 7th place Marseille and Poiters arrived, both, with a total of 102 points; So to determine who will reach the final, it was played, (as in Eurovision), with the count of the number of 12 pts. And finally, it's Poitiers who's qualify because the newcome had received twice 12 pts against zero for Marseille. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 15 cities fought to win the ninth French Song Contest: the seven qualified cities from the first semi-final, the seven from the second semi-final and the host . Category:Editions